lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ложь. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: * Режиссер: * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lie_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги 2004 год, на спасательном корабле Пенни Years Ago ХЁРЛИ: Dude, they'll find out. ДЖЕК: Not if we stick to the story. САИД: I don't know, Jack. It could be a risk. ДЖЕК: It's the only way. We have to do this. ЛАПИДУС: They're still at it, huh? ДЖЕК: Look, we're running out of time. We gotta make a decision now. So are we all okay with this? САИД: This is a decision that will affect the rest of our lives. I'm not taking it lightly. ДЖЕК: Kate? КЕЙТ: Yeah. ДЖЕК: Sun? ДЖЕК: Frank? ЛАПИДУС: What? ДЖЕК: Sorry you got dragged into this, but we need to know that you're with us. ЛАПИДУС: Whatever you guys decide, I'll just roll with. ДЖЕК: Hurley, what about you? ХЁРЛИ: I don't think we should lie, dude. ДЖЕК: We need to protect the people that we left behind, Hurley. ХЁРЛИ: How does lying protect them? ДЖЕК: It protects them from Charles Widmore. The guy hired a boatload of people to kill all of us. He faked a plane crash. I mean, you think telling him the truth, he's just gonna--he's gonna leave them alone? ХЁРЛИ: Penny Look, he's your dad, right? Can't you just, like... call him off? ПЕННИ: There's no calling my father off. ХЁРЛИ: But he'll never find them. I mean, the Island disappeared. We all saw it. It's gone. Bloop! ДЖЕК: You think anyone's gonna believe that... believe any of it? They're gonna think you're crazy. ХЁРЛИ: Not if someone backs me up. Sayid, come on. They'll think I'm nuts if I tell the truth. But what if we all do? And if we can stick together, we can make 'em believe us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life lying. Do you? САИД: No. But... I don't believe we have a better choice. САИД: Sorry, Hurley, but we have to lie. ХЁРЛИ: You know what, dude? I'm gonna remember this. And someday, you're gonna need my help, and I'm telling you right now... you're not gettin' it. 2007 год, the road, present day. Hurley drives an SUV at break-neck speed, with an out-cold Sayid in the passenger's seat. ХЁРЛИ: Wake up, Sayid! Sayid! Sayid, wake up! Sayid! ХЁРЛИ: No, no, no, no, no! What do I do?! ХЁРЛИ: What am I supposed to do?! ХЁРЛИ: Okay, okay, okay. Just stay calm. ANA LUCIA: What the hell were you thinking? ХЁРЛИ: Ana Lucia? ANA LUCIA: You were driving like a maniac. And why'd you pull over? ХЁРЛИ: I just... I--I thought-- ANA LUCIA: You didn't think. What if I were real? What if a real cop stopped you? They already have pictures of you covered in blood with a gun in your hand. ХЁРЛИ: his shirt Actually, it's ketchup. We went to a--a drive-thru, and, uh... ANA LUCIA: Well, you need to pull it together. You've got a lot of work to do. ХЁРЛИ: I do? ANA LUCIA: Let's start with the basics. First off, you need new clothes. Then you need to go to a safe place. And take Sayid to somebody you trust. You getting all this? ХЁРЛИ: Nodding Yeah. ANA LUCIA: door Then get to it. And stay away from the cops. points at him. ANA LUCIA: Do not get arrested. ХЁРЛИ: Thanks, Ana Lucia. ANA LUCIA: Oh, yeah. Libby says hi. ХЁРЛИ: Well... you heard her. 2004 год, на пляже РОУЗ: You really think that thing's gonna work? БЕРНАРД: Rose, I told you a hundred times. Of course it's gonna work. Yes. I worked hard on it. It's better than rubbing two sticks together. РОУЗ: Well, I heard that's what you're supposed to do, is rub-- БЕРНАРД: Yeah? Well, I think this is gonna work better, all right? РОУЗ: Well, I think you got too much wood here in the inside. That's gonna smother the leaves. БЕРНАРД: Rose, if you don't have enough wood, the leaves just burn out. ФРОГУРТ: Fire? Who cares about fire? Any minute the sky could light up, and who the hell knows what could happen this time? РОУЗ: Neil, we are trying to focus on what we can control. You are either gonna help or be quiet! СОЙЕР: Whose shirt is this? ФРОГУРТ: It's mine. СОЙЕР: Can I have it? ФРОГУРТ: What does it matter? We're all gonna be dead by sundown. СОЙЕР: I'll take that as a "yes," Frogurt. ФРОГУРТ: It's Neil. СОЙЕР: Yeah, yeah. СОЙЕР: Still in one piece? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: As far as I can tell. СОЙЕР: I figured it would've disappeared with the rest of our stuff. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: I guess whatever we had with us when we moved is along for the ride. СОЙЕР: What? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Look who's back. СОЙЕР: Welcome back, Dr. Wizard. МАЙЛЗ: I think it's Mr. Wizard. СОЙЕР: Shut up. Faraday You've been gone for two hours. What the hell were you doing? ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I... chuckles left my pack in the jungle and I was coming back I--I--I just--it was a while before I realized that I was just... uh, I was really lost. СОЙЕР: Well, you figure out when the sky's gonna light up again? ФАРАДЕЙ: I don't know. СОЙЕР: Well, you at least got a plan? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: I think we should take the Zodiac, head to a shipping lane. ФАРАДЕЙ: No. No, no, no. We can't just sail out on any course. For us to leave, I need to calculate a new bearing, and, uh, to do that... ФАРАДЕЙ: ...I need to determine where we are now... in time. ШАРЛОТТА: And what are the rest of us supposed to do? МАЙЛЗ: I'm gonna go find us something to eat. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: And how are you planning on doing that? МАЙЛЗ: Don't worry about it. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: I guess we'll get the water. Хёрли покупает футболку splashes. Onto Sayid's face. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, wake up! Come on. I can't do this on my own! ХЁРЛИ: I promise I'll pay you back. ХЁРЛИ: Wait right here. CLERK: Shih Tzus? ХЁРЛИ: I like Shih Tzus. CLERK: It looks like you "heart" them. TRICK: The dream police CLERK: Hurley's ketchup-splattered shirt Rough night? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. CLERK: Sayid out in the parked car through the window Your friend's pretty wasted. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. CLERK: I know you from somewhere, don't I? notes that a TV behind the clerk, playing a newscast with volume muted, shows his photograph, with the caption "Triple Murder Suspect". ХЁРЛИ: No. CLERK: closer I think I do. Yeah, you definitely look familiar. ХЁРЛИ: I just have one of those faces. CLERK: You're lying. ХЁРЛИ: I don't believe in lying. CLERK: I remember! You're the guy who won the lottery... and crashed in that plane! ХЁРЛИ: No. I must look like him. CLERK: You're him. Hey! Buy a ticket here. If you win, we get a commission. You're good luck. ХЁРЛИ: Sorry. Wrong dude. Keep the change. ХЁРЛИ: Okay. Okay, we're outta here. Кейт и Аарон ААРОН: Mommy, I wanna go home. КЕЙТ: Look at your book, baby. up on the map, she opens her cell phone, and begins to search "J-A" on the contacts, bringing up the listing for Jack Shephard: 323-555-0156. She almost presses the send button, but then re-folds the phone with a sigh. Just then, the phone rings. The outer display reads "Unknown". Kate opens the phone. The inner display reads "Unknown Caller". Kate presses the button to pick up. КЕЙТ: Hello? .... I--I can't believe it's you. .... No. Hi. How are you? ... Wait, you're in L.A.? ... Of course I can meet, yeah. What... I know exactly where that is. I'll be there in half an hour. ААРОН: Mommy, we are we going? КЕЙТ: To see a friend. Бен и Джек БЕН: You looking for your pills, Jack? I flushed them down the toilet. ДЖЕК: Sniffs Thank you. I was just gonna do that myself. БЕН: Yeah, I figured you were. ДЖЕК: Going somewhere? БЕН: I'm checking out. ДЖЕК: Where are we going? БЕН: You're going home. And find yourself a suitcase. If there's anything in this life you want, pack it in there... because you're never coming back. ДЖЕК: Good. БЕН: Good. I'll pick you up in six hours. ДЖЕК: And where will you be going? БЕН: John's casket is outside in a carpet van. I need to move it somewhere safe. ДЖЕК: Safe? He's dead, isn't he? БЕН: I'll see you in six hours, Jack. Хёрли приезжает домой ДЭВИД: Mmm. ANNOUNCER: TV Previously on Expose'... WOMAN 1: TV It looks like the Scorpion is taking over all the Cobra's business. WOMAN 2: TV You want me to work with Tsunami, the Dragon Lady of Van Nuys? WOMAN 1: TV Yeah. WOMAN 2: TV I'm here to capture the Scorpion, so if you've got a problem with that, you can go work Stage 3. MAN: TV She's hit! ДЭВИД: Hmm. ХЁРЛИ: Hey, Dad. How's it going? ХЁРЛИ: You seen the news? ДЭВИД: No. I just got up. Why, are you wanted again? ХЁРЛИ: Uh, yeah. Kinda. Is Mom here? ДЭВИД: No, she's out shopping. Hey, set him over there. Oh, man, he's out. ХЁРЛИ: Is he... breathing? ДЭВИД: Barely. What happened? ХЁРЛИ: He got shot by a dart. ДЭВИД: Dart? What, were you in the zoo or something? ХЁРЛИ: No, we were at the safe house. ДЭВИД: Safe house? ХЁРЛИ: Sayid took me there to protect me. Then these two guys jumped down, they shot him with darts, and now he's--he's in a coma or something. ДЭВИД: Hugo, this doesn't make sense. And what are you doing out of the mental institution? ХЁРЛИ: Sayid pulled me out. I'm in danger. We both are. ДЭВИД: Danger from who? ХЁРЛИ: Beat I'm not sure exactly. intercom rings. David sighs and goes over to it, pressing the button. ДЭВИД: Hello? ДЕТЕКТИВ: intercom Mr. and Mrs. Reyes? L.A.P.D. Can you open the gate, please? ДЭВИД: Hurley Just what kind of trouble are you in? ХЁРЛИ: Dad, please! Just don't tell 'em I'm here! ДЭВИД: All right, but then you're gonna tell me the truth. ДЕТЕКТИВ: Well, give us a call if you hear anything. We really appreciated. ДЭВИД: Thanks, bye-bye. I'll have to tell him. ДЭВИД: You killed three people? ХЁРЛИ: No. Sayid did. ДЭВИД: Oh. Well, that's better. Come on. Let's get him to the couch. ХЁРЛИ: He saved me. ДЭВИД: I think we should call a lawyer--right now. ХЁРЛИ: No, no, no. We can't go public. They're after us. ДЭВИД: Who? Who is after you? ХЁРЛИ: I don't know. Sayid knows. He can explain. ДЭВИД: Sayid ain't explaining nothing. We need to get him to a hospital. ХЁРЛИ: Did you not hear me? People are trying to kill us. We go to a hospital, they'll find us! Like--like The Godfather. It's the last place you go. Everyone knows it. Wh--they--they smother you with pillows and make it look like an accident. Sayid, please wake up! ДЭВИД: That's not gonna work. We need a doctor. ХЁРЛИ: I think I know what to do. Кейт приходит к Сун ААРОН: Mommy, Mommy, can I push the button? КЕЙТ: Sure you can, sweetie. But we're all the way to the top, okay? КЕЙТ:So I want you to press number 3-1. You see it? You see it? Okay. You get it. 3-1. КЕЙТ: Yeah! That's the one! You pressed it! You pressed it! КЕЙТ: Hi. СУН: Hello, Kate. Бен в мясной лавке cleaver finishes chopping beef on a butcher's block, and a butcher's hands wrap the meat in paper. Ben Linus enters the butcher shop and takes the number 342. ДЖИЛ: Have a nice day. I'll be right with you. ДЖИЛ: Hello, Ben. If it's the Porterhouse you're looking for, we're out. БЕН: No, no Porterhouse. I do, however, have something very important in my van, Jill, and I need you to watch it for me. ДЖИЛ: Is it what I think it is? БЕН: It is. ДЖИЛ: He'll be safe with me. БЕН: Have Gabriel and Jeffrey checked in yet? ДЖИЛ: Yeah. Everything's moving right on schedule. How's it going with Shephard? БЕН: He's with us. ДЖИЛ: Really? What'd you do, bribe him with some pills? БЕН: Sternly Cut the man some slack. He's been through a lot. We all have. ДЖИЛ: Right. Of course. Sorry. БЕН: So keep him safe, Jill. Because if you don't... everything we're about to do... won't matter at all. turns to leave. 2004 год, на пляже РОУЗ: Aah! Laughs Oh, you got it! You got it! You got it! You got it. You got it. MAN: All right! Finally we got... РОУЗ: Why did you do that? БЕРНАРД: Because you're supposed to fan the flame, Rose. ФРОГУРТ: I thought you said you knew how to start a fire. РОУЗ: And I thought you said you didn't care. ФРОГУРТ: I care about surviving. РОУЗ: I think you need to take a time-out, Neil. scoffs and turns away. РОУЗ: You'll get it, БЕРНАРД:. You will. БЕРНАРД: Yeah. All right. РОУЗ: Just--just try again. ШАРЛОТТА: Hey. ФАРАДЕЙ: Hey. Give me one second. ШАРЛОТТА: I got you something. ФАРАДЕЙ: Ooh. Hey. ШАРЛОТТА: I found these in the jungle. ФАРАДЕЙ: Look at that. Thank you. ШАРЛОТТА: There was only two, but I thought we could both do with a bite to eat. Chuckles ФАРАДЕЙ: Thank you very much, very much. ФАРАДЕЙ: You all right? ШАРЛОТТА: I just can't seem to shake this bloody headache. ФАРАДЕЙ: Well... I'm sure it'll pass. ШАРЛОТТА: No, it's not just that. It's the weirdest thing. Earlier, I was... I was thinking about my mom, and all of sudden, I--I couldn't remember her maiden name. I mean, isn't that odd? ФАРАДЕЙ: Don't worry about it. Listen, all of us have been under a lot of stress. Okay? ШАРЛОТТА: Daniel... do you know what's happening to me? МАЙЛЗ: Dinner! БЕРНАРД: That's great! Wow! Where'd you get that? МАЙЛЗ: I found it. СОЙЕР: What do you mean you "found" it? МАЙЛЗ: Panting It died in the jungle. I found it. Don't worry. It's fine. It's only been dead three hours. MALE SURVIVOR: What? MILE: Who's got a knife? ФРОГУРТ: A knife? You need a knife? Oh, it's over by the Cuisinart next to the stove. МАЙЛЗ: What's your problem? ФРОГУРТ: My problem is, we don't have a knife. W--we don't have anything. And it wouldn't even matter if we did, 'cause Bernie the dentist can't even start a fire. СОЙЕР: Hey, ease up there, Frogurt. ФРОГУРТ: It's Neil, you inbred. ФРОГУРТ: And I'm not gonna ease up, 'cause I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm screwed! We're all screwed! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Calm down, Neil. We're gonna get through this. ФРОГУРТ: How are any of us gonna get through this?! Didn't you hear what I just said?! We can't even get fire! then, a flaming arrow strikes Frogurt in the chest, and his torso bursts into flames. ФРОГУРТ: Aah! СОЙЕР: Run! СОЙЕР: Come on! Split up! Everybody, get to the creek! whoosh, a woman screams. Daniel pulls Шарлотта, until she collapses in the sand as a flaming arrow sticks into a tree trunk right next to her. ШАРЛОТТА: Ow! Dan! WOMAN: Keep moving! MAN: Aah! Uhh! СОЙЕР: Come on. He's dead. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: No! СОЙЕР: Come on! You wanna be dead, too?! Come on! СОЙЕР: There's nothing you coulda done. We gotta go now! Хёрли ХЁРЛИ: Dude, they're on a stakeout? ДЭВИД: You just escaped from a mental institution. There's dead bodies everywhere! Of course they're on a stakeout! They think you're crazy enough to come back home. S--so are you... crazy? ХЁРЛИ: Do you think I am? ДЭВИД: Well, either that or you're lying to me. ХЁРЛИ: I'm not crazy, and I have a really good reason why I'm lying to you. ДЭВИД: W--well, what is it? КАРМЕН: Why there is a dead Pakistani on my couch?! ХЁРЛИ: He's not dead, Ma. КАРМЕН: Well, he's not breathing. ХЁРЛИ: He's not?! ДЭВИД: It's okay, Carmen. We have a plan. КАРМЕН: A plan? What are you talking about? ХЁРЛИ: He is breathing... kind of. Dad, we gotta go now. grabs Sayid's legs and David grabs Sayid's shoulders. They cart him through the house. КАРМЕН: Hugo, what's happening? ХЁРЛИ: Mom, please! КАРМЕН: No "Mom, please" me! Why are you all over the news? Do you know what they are telling about you? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, Mom. I know. Look, everything's gonna make sense. I promise. КАРМЕН: It better! the garage door opens, and David's red SUV pulls out of the space next to Hurley's Camaro. As he drives by the detectives, David smiles and waves. ДЭВИД: Officers. Кейт и Сун КЕЙТ: So how long are you in L.A.? СУН: Just a few days. I have some business to attend to. But I wanted to see you. СУН: Here it is. Her name's Ji Yeon. Here's a baby picture. КЕЙТ: Oh! She's beautiful. СУН: Thank you. She's with her grandmother in Seoul. I hope someday you get to meet her. It would be nice to see her and Aaron play together. КЕЙТ: Yeah. СУН: Kate? Are you all right? КЕЙТ: Yeah. I'm fine. СУН: Are you? КЕЙТ: Somebody knows we're lying. СУН: What? КЕЙТ: Some lawyers came to see me. СУН: Who? КЕЙТ: Two men. They came to my house and they asked for a blood sample. Some kind of lawsuit. They wanted to test to see if... to see if Aaron's my son. СУН: Who did these lawyers represent? КЕЙТ: I don't know. They wouldn't tell me who their client is. СУН: Then they're not interested in exposing the lie. КЕЙТ: How do you know? СУН: Because if they were, they would just do it. They wouldn't come to you in private. They don't care that we're lying. They just want Aaron. КЕЙТ: But who... who would do that? We-- СУН: I don't know, but you need to take care of them. КЕЙТ: What do you mean, "take care of them"? СУН: Wouldn't you do anything you had to in order to keep Aaron? КЕЙТ: Offended What kind of a person do you think I am? СУН: The kind of person who makes hard decisions when she has to. the flashback, baby Aaron cries. КЕЙТ: flashback You get the baby on the chopper. I'll get Jin. СУН: Like you did on the freighter. You told me to get on the helicopter, and you said you'd get Jin. the flashback, Jack grabs Kate, halting her. ДЖЕК: flashback We gotta get outta here! КЕЙТ: Sun, I hope you don't think... СУН: But you did what you had to do. And if you hadn't... we probably all would've died instead of just my husband. КЕЙТ: Whispers I'm sorry. voice I'm so sorry. КЕЙТ: I... Crying СУН: I don't blame you. СУН: So... How's Jack? Дэвид и Джек ДЭВИД: Hugo said I could trust you. I wasn't so sure. But he swore I could, so... can I? ДЖЕК: Yes. Of course. ДЭВИД: All right. ДЖЕК: What happened to him? ДЭВИД: Hugo said he got hit with some dart. Must've been some drugs or something. ДЖЕК: And where is Hurley right now? ДЭВИД: At our house, freaking out. ДЖЕК: Let me get my car. Help me move him over. I'm gonna have to get him to the hospital. ДЭВИД: No. No, H--Hugo said that whoever did this--they'll come back after him. ДЖЕК: All due respect, Mr. Reyes, but you brought him to me, so I'm gonna do what I think is best for Sayid. ДЭВИД: All right, fine. Take him to the hospital. But with all due respect to you, Dr. Shephard, when this is over, you're gonna do something for me. ДЖЕК: What? ДЭВИД: Stay away from Hugo. Whatever it is you talked him into, something tells me you don't have his best interests at heart. So stay away from my son. (Джек в госпитале) БЕН: phone Hello? ДЖЕК: Ben... you'll never guess who just showed up at my door. БЕН: Who? ДЖЕК: Sayid. В доме Хёрли КАРМЕН: Who is Sayid? I thought he was your friend. ХЁРЛИ: He is my friend... but he's also got this double life where he does crazy Ninja moves and spy stuff. But he's a good guy. КАРМЕН: A good guy doesn't kill three men. A good guy doesn't kill any men. ХЁРЛИ: Mom-- КАРМЕН: Don't "mom" me. You are in terrible trouble, Hugo. КАРМЕН: The news thinks you did this. And if the news does, everyone does. Why is this happening? How can anybody want to hurt you? ХЁРЛИ: I don't know. КАРМЕН: Tell your mother the truth. ХЁРЛИ: We lied, Ma! КАРМЕН: What do you mean you lied? ХЁРЛИ: cracking All of us--the Oceanic Six, we lied about what happened after the crash. КАРМЕН: And what did happen? ХЁРЛИ: Okay. See, we did crash, but it was on this crazy island. And we waited for rescue, and there wasn't any rescue. And there was a smoke monster, and then there were other people on the island. We called them the Others, and they started attacking us. And we found some hatches, and there was a button you had to push every 108 minutes or... well, I was never really clear on that. But... the Others didn't have anything to do with the hatches. That was the DHARMA Initiative. The Others killed them, and now they're trying to kill us. And then we teamed up with the Others because some worse people were coming on a freighter. Desmond's girlfriend's father sent them to kill us. So we stole their helicopter and we flew it to their freighter, but it blew up. And we couldn't go back to the island because it disappeared, so then we crashed into the ocean, and we floated there for a while until a boat came and picked us up. And by then, there were six of us. That part was true. Whispers But the re... ХЁРЛИ: But the rest of the people... who were on the plane? They're still on that island. КАРМЕН: I believe you. I don't understand you, but I believe you. ХЁРЛИ: A lot of people died, ma. And now this bad stuff is happening because... well, um... sighs we shouldn't have lied. sighs В джунглях СОЙЕР: Ow! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Whispering You okay? СОЙЕР: Yeah, I'm fine. I just stepped on something. Something jammed...! СОЙЕР: Whispers Son of a bitch. СОЙЕР: We should keep moving. We gotta hook up with everybody at the creek. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: It's a long creek, James. Which part? СОЙЕР: I don't know--the wet part. Sorry if my plan's not up to others' stan-- СОЙЕР: Whispers Who were those people? Are they yours? Did they shoot the arrows? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: You want me to crawl out there and ask 'em? СОЙЕР: You don't have to be a wiseass. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: I'm just trying-- ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Gasps Aah! СОЙЕР: Hey! ДЖОНС: accent What are you doing on our island?! В госпитале Saint Sebastian, Jack lays Sayid down on an operating table. He puts a face mask over Sayid. VOICE OVER P.A.: Respiratory therapist to ICU. Respiratory therapist... ДЖЕК: Come on. Son of a bitch. Come on, Sayid. Come on. ДЖЕК: Say-- strained voice Sayid. It--it's... it's Jack. Hey! Uhh! ДЖЕК: Whispers It's okay. It's all right. You're okay. You're all right. ДЖЕК: Ahh. САИД: What happened? ДЖЕК: You're fine. You're in the hospital. Hurley's father brought you to me. САИД: Hurley's father? ДЖЕК: Sayid, you've been attacked. САИД: Where's Hurley? ДЖЕК: He's at his parents' house. САИД: Who's with him? ДЖЕК: I don't know. His mother, maybe? САИД: Does anyone else know he's there? Дома у Хёрли ХЁРЛИ: Aah! Whispers Aah. drops the Hot Pocket onto a stack of paper napkins on the counter. A shadowy figure steps into the kitchen. БЕН: Hello, Hugo. ХЁРЛИ: Aah! flings the Hot Pocket. It strikes the door frame next to Ben, leaving a greasy mark. ХЁРЛИ: Get away from me. Get away! БЕН: Hugo, I know you're in trouble, and I can assure you I've taken care of everything. steps forward and places his hands on a chair back. БЕН: I have a car waiting for us out back. The police didn't see me come in. I can get you out of here. ХЁРЛИ: No way, dude. Sayid warned me about you. БЕН: I'm taking you to Sayid. He's with Jack. That's why I'm here, Hugo. Jack called me. How else would I know that they're together? ХЁРЛИ: No. You're--you're playing one of your mind games. They would never trust you. БЕН: In their defense, I'm not an easy person to trust. But they came around when they realized that we all want the same thing. ХЁРЛИ: And what's that? БЕН: To go back to the Island. Come with us, Hugo... and this'll be over. You can stop hiding. You can stop worrying about the stories and the deceptions. If you come with me, you won't ever have to lie again. БЕН: Please. Let me help you. ХЁРЛИ: Never, dude. (Хёрли выбегает на улицу) ХЁРЛИ: Hey! Hey, you got me! That's right, you got me! That's right! I'm the killer! ДЕТЕКТИВ: Stop! Police! Face your back towards me! Slowly drop down to your knees! ХЁРЛИ: I'm the killer. I'm crazy. I'm a murderer. I killed four people... three people. However many are dead, I killed them. I killed them. ХЁРЛИ: I killed them all. J--just--just get me away from here. ДЕТЕКТИВ: You have the right to remain silent. Anything can and will be used against you in a court of law. ДЕТЕКТИВ: You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have one present during any questioning... ХЁРЛИ: Just get me out of here. ДЕТЕКТИВ: If you can't afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. На Острове ДЖОНС: I'm gonna make this quite simple for you. You're gonna tell me what you're doing, how many of you there are and how you got here. СОЙЕР: Let her go. ДЖОНС: Unless you're answering my questions, don't speak. I want you to tell me everything or I'll cut off her other hand. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: What?! СОЙЕР: Other? ДЖОНС: The first one isn't negotiable. unsheathes his machete. ДЖОНС: It's just to illustrate how serious I am. pulls on Juliet's arm and raises the blade while Jones holds her other arm back. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: No! СОЙЕР: Hold on! Hold on! Chill out! We're not supposed to be here. Something's happening to the Island. There are these flashes-- ДЖОНС: Do it! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: No! СОЙЕР: Wait a second! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! ДЖОНС: Do it! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: No! (Мэттингли получает камнем по голове, в Джонса попадает нож. Это Локк) ЛОКК: James. Juliet. ЛОКК: Nice to see ya. Бен БЕН: Any luck? ЖЕНЩИНА: accent Yes. БЕН: Really? ЖЕНЩИНА: Really. What about you? БЕН: I'm having some... difficulties. ЖЕНЩИНА: Well, you better get busy... chuckles because you only have 70 hours. БЕН: No, no, that's not enough time. I need at least-- ЖЕНЩИНА: What you need is irrelevant. turns, revealing her identity. МС ХОУКИНГ: 70 hours is what you've got. БЕН: Look, I lost Reyes tonight. What happens if I can't get them all to come back? МС ХОУКИНГ: Then God help us all. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__